<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Deter Mountain Climbers by XionChance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037759">How to Deter Mountain Climbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionChance/pseuds/XionChance'>XionChance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game), Celeste (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHiT post canon, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Celeste Chapter 2, Crossover, Crossover Shenanigans, Death Wish, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love these games so much, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tags May Change, Time Travel, badeline shenanigans, eventually, lots and lots of shenanigans really, snatcher shenanigans, this struck me as "what if celeste mountain was a death wish" and i had to do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XionChance/pseuds/XionChance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Badeline needs her other half to give up on this mountain. Snatcher needs his "BFF" to do the same. Sounds like it's time for a contract! What will Madeline and Hat Kid do when their frenemies team up on them? And is there more fine print on that contract than there first appears? All that's known now is that whoever would climb this mountain must have a death wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badeline &amp; Hat Kid, Badeline &amp; Madeline (Celeste), Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Madeline &amp; Hat Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Deter Mountain Climbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What frustrated Badeline the most about Madeline, she supposed, was the arrogance.</p>
<p><em>Are you the weak part of me, or the lazy part? </em>The utter smug self-righteousness rolling off those words, clearly a zinger she thought worthy of a superhero film, infuriated Badeline. Couldn’t the idiot see that she was the unwilling lifeguard, telling her that <em>maybe </em>climbing a massive mountain with a literal giant tombstone noting everyone who died there <em>might be dangerous?</em></p>
<p>So maybe she lashed out a little. Chased her down a few shockingly long hallways and precarious drops—who built this place, anyway? This was <em>not </em>construction regulation compliant. <em>But anyway .</em>It seemed that this had not convinced Madeline to turn back. Perhaps a new plan was needed, some easier way to get through to the stubborn young woman.</p>
<p>It was in this context that Badeline chose to return to the mirror. That mirror which had finally freed her from Madeline’s head, from constantly hearing all her irrelevant thoughts and whatever song got lodged in there that day. That mirror which, in a way, had given her birth.</p>
<p>And it was in this context that she stared at the cracks and fractures, as if hoping they’d give her some idea of what to do. Maybe she just needed something to focus on as she planned.</p>
<p>The purple ooze starting to pour out of the cracks was a bit jarring and distracting in this context, to say the least. In fact, it seemed to have little to do with any of that.</p>
<p>Badeline had been standing close to the mirror when that ooze started coming out, and she jumped back in surprise. “What the <em>fuck?”</em></p>
<p>A tired but <em>menacing</em> male voice answered, a voice that sounded otherworldly and dangerous. “Such <em>rude </em>language… give a ghost a break…!”</p>
<p>A purple light spread throughout the room, and the ooze collected into a <em>form, </em>growing larger and larger, until it was a tall as the room itself. Then, yellow lights glowed out of the top, giving the thing eyes and a huge smile.</p>
<p>Badeline gulped. She really wished she had picked anywhere else to ponder things.</p>
<p>The ghost—<em>or maybe a demon—</em>laughed hysterically. “<em>AHAHAHAHAHA! Yeeees! </em>That time piece <em>worked! </em>The <em>Snatcher </em>is <em>here, </em>baby, across dimensions!”</p>
<p>Badeline did the only thing she could think of to do in this situation, which was to cope with the crushing fear by getting sassy. “Welcome to Canada, now please leave!”</p>
<p>Snatcher—<em>what a name—</em>looked down at Badeline now, assessing her. “Hmm… see, under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t even be in this ‘Canada’ of yours. I’d <em>really </em>rather be in my forest, doing anything else right now. <em>BUT. </em>I have business here.”</p>
<p>“Well, I want no part of it!”</p>
<p>Snatcher looked over Badeline again. He seemed to almost sense something off her, the way he was looking. “…Actually, I think you might change your tune when I explain. Why don’t you have a seat?”</p>
<p>Before Badeline could react, a chair appeared underneath her, and she fell onto it. “Oh, good first impression…!”</p>
<p>Snatcher’s voice lowered a bit from its bombastic tone as he lowered his head to keep comfortable eye contact with her. “My apologies, my apologies…! But listen. I know what you are.”</p>
<p>Badeline blinked. That little sentence was enough to get her to pause. “…And what’s that, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t play dumb with me. I’ve been dealing with souls since 1666. I know what a fragment of one looks like. You’re a part of someone else who has unfortunately been separated, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Badeline shifted in her seat. “Well, I’m not sure ‘unfortunately’ is the word I’d use.”</p>
<p>Snatcher shook his head. “No, no, I know you guys. Always having identity issues. Always got some kind of unfinished business with your old host. And I think I know what it might be!”</p>
<p>Badeline crossed her arms, trying to cover her nervousness a bit—this guy knew <em>too much. </em>“You’re bluffing.”</p>
<p>“No, I just do my research before I go hopping to a parallel universe and I pick up on the context cues.” Snatcher clasped his hands together, his grin widening. “I can also read <em>fear </em>pretty good. Whoever your host is, you’re afraid for her. And rightfully so!”</p>
<p>“What ‘research’ did you do, exactly?” She decided not to ask about the parallel universe just yet, this was already crazy enough. Though maybe on par with her own existence.</p>
<p>Snatcher gestured to a window nearby. The peak was visible off in the distance. “I know about this mountain. Everyone who comes here <em>dies. </em>And if that happens to your little mirror image, well, you go <em>poof, </em>and that’s not very desirable.”</p>
<p>Badeline took a deep, shaky breath, trying not to show how deep that notion cut. “…And why do you care, being a ghost?”</p>
<p>“See, I’m actually here for this <em>kid.” </em>Snatcher actually pulled out a photo—a bubbly little girl with a purple top hat. “ She’s decided to hop over here and climb this mountain, too. I think you can help me find her! And in return—”</p>
<p>Badeline actually stood up now. “I’m not killing any children for you…!”</p>
<p>Snatcher paused, looking a bit dumbfounded. “…Now, now, hold on a second. I’m not asking you to murder, maim, injure, bring grievous harm, assault, batter, or in any other way hurt the kid. Just bring her to me.”</p>
<p>“And how do I know you won’t?”</p>
<p>“I have the same motive as you, actually.” Snatcher put his hands over his chest, as if worried. “I wouldn’t want the poor kid falling to her death or anything out here.”</p>
<p>“You’re… looking out for her?”</p>
<p>“You could say that!”</p>
<p>“…You’re a soul-stealing demon called <em>the Snatcher.”</em></p>
<p>Snatcher’s grin faded, replaced by an annoyed look. <em>“Ghost, </em>get it right. And ghosts can look out for other people! I mean, I do find the brat annoying and burdensome, but let’s just say I don’t want her dying out here and I need her back ASAP. And look—I’ll sweeten the deal.”</p>
<p>A piece of paper poofed into existence in front of Badeline’s eyes, startling her. The top had a clear label—<em>CONTRACT.</em></p>
<p>Snatcher continued. “You find the kid, and I’ll get your host to reconsider her death wish. We can do it simultaneously, keep each other accountable. And for this, I’ve even waived the usual cost of your soul! You have literally nothing to lose. So… what do you say? Wanna sign?”</p>
<p>Badeline looked over the contract. It was pretty much what Snatcher had just said, with photos attached of the kid. Went by ‘Hat Kid’ apparently. Very simple. She looked up. “And if I fail?”</p>
<p>Snatcher considered this. “If you fail, well… you’ll be trapped here on this mountain. Forever. But so will I! We must both complete our sides of the deal to escape. I have an interest in your success that way. I promise this isn’t just  a sneaky way to get your soul. Truly!”</p>
<p>“Super promise?”</p>
<p>“Super promise! Trust me.” Snatcher leaned in. <em>“I really, really have an interest in your success.”</em></p>
<p>Badeline paused, looking at the contract again. On the one hand, she had a really bad feeling about this. Who wouldn’t get such a feeling from an apparently interdimensional ghost who talks a lot about souls and contracts? But on the other hand… Madeline truly was stubborn. Maybe this guy was exactly what could get some sense into her skull. And he had a point about her disappearance if she were to fail in her own efforts to stop Madeline.</p>
<p>Besides… given the looks of this guy, she supposed he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Better to play along for now and bolt if it turned sour.</p>
<p>And so, Badeline picked up the quill that was floating next to the contract and signed her name.</p>
<p>Snatcher grinned and laughed again. “Great!” We’re gonna get along <em>just fine!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these games. I LOVE these games. I can't get enough of them. They showed me how much I love platformers and they are probably my two favorite games of all time. Of course I had to cross them over, especially when I saw that I'd be the first ever to do so. I hope you enjoy my little homage to the best platformers ever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>